tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
CT-3456 Preacher
"I AM PREACHER I AM PROPHET I AM FUCKING DEATH IN WHITE AND ORANGE ARMOR"~PREACHER when he got really pissed during a few battles. First deployment Day 1: PREACHER was deployed on the planet of kashyyyk with the 101st to provide counter insurgency tactics to stabilize the planet from and all out war. The Venator class starship the SS HELP-HUNTER was torn in half and crashed on the planet below killing more than half of his unit. Within the hour several tribes of tranis (trandoshans) assaulted the ship with brutal force killing 23 clones. With the help of a clone he met in basic training Zom and PREACHER killed 46 and 43 tranis forcing the tribe to retreat. Night fell giving the two warriors the idea to find the trandoshan camp and eliminate the entire tribe with out risking the rest of the survivers lives. Low on ammo and pissed the fuck off they busted through the front gate into the village and gunned down or scalped every trani mother fucker in a mile. After burning the village PREACHER collected his first trandoshan skull and drank the blood of the children out of it. DAY 2: No sleep and ready to kill PREACHER was taking pot shots and any mother fucker that got near the downed ship. Eventually a trooper came to him talking of a traitor. This trooper talked of a brother selling out the location of the ship to a near by tribe for survival. The look on his face went from a big smile to a pissed the fuck off look. He threw down his rifle and b-lined down the hall and grabbed the traitor by the hair dragged his ass to the command deck and hung him on the outside of the window sending a message to all people saying that this unit is not one to be fucked with. DAY 6: Intel came in of a group of mercenaries selling weapons to the tranis for spice. PREACHER took 2 squads of 5 men each and got into a position along the ridge line of the trani camp. 3 hours later the mercenaries came in with the rifles. Squad 1 shot the ship out of the sky and dropped incendiaries into the camp. Squad 2 and PREACHER charged in through the jungle on the west side of the camp dropping everything breathing in site. The two squads regrouped after the battle to steal all the spice and weapons. DAY 15: PREACHER found love for the first time in his life with a beautiful young wookie. He saved her from a group of insurgents. They were on the run back to the crash site when they locked eyes and made beautiful love to each other. But what really sucks is the space STI she gave him. But it is also a damn shame he strangled her in his sleep. Not in the wookies sleep. PREACHER was asleep when he strangled her to death on accident. PTSD am I right. DAY 17: The CO gave out orders to finally make contact with the rest of republic forces because for the first time we got a vague idea of where they were from the map that the wookie PREACHER fucked had. It was going to be a 3 day operation with little to no ammo, food, and support. But PREACHER was happy as ever because he was going to go past about a dozen trani villages. The smile he had that day worried people. DAY 18: PREACHER went missing for about a day and a half. He was last known to be at the second trandoshan camp bleeding out in a burning hut. DAY 19: PREACHER was found at the eighth village sitting shirtless burned and scared to all shit on top of a pile of dead wookies, tranis, twi'lek, and human bodies. He was wearing a necklace of ears and fingers of unknown origin. There was a republic backpack he had that he wouldn't let anyone look in but one clone said he saw a shit load of scalps and skulls in it. DAY 21: His squad made contact with the republic forces at FOB ODIN. Now the thing is that FOB was known as to be one of the more savage FOBS on the planet with a mixture of 212th, 101st, and 21st units stationed in an extremely hot area but when they saw PREACHERS squad they knew right then and there that PREACHER is needed at that fob. DAY 30: The last couple of days have just been killing everything in that area people started questioning PREACHERS sanity and methods so they shipped him off on the SS TameWater. Zom managed to convince him into joining the 212th together. From that point on PREACHER considered him and Zom battle buddies. Welcome to the fleet DAY 42: After trying to make a gestapo to root out traitors to the republic and fighting on a jungle like planet no idea where the fuck it is but it was tribal warfare for the longest time. A PVT ZOM ordered CT PREACHER to join the 212th at all costs. PREACHER did so. He went to try outs and worked his fingers to the bone just to be used properly. Day 43: How joyed was PREACHER to be apart of the greatest battalion in his head. But he didnt know how to come out and preach about his bias against trandoshans. After hours of pondering he decided to be open about it. After a day or two his beautiful ideology was spreading. Now all the 212th hated tranis. Category:Clones Category:Clone